In Loving Memory Of Twitch
by JakiiC
Summary: Being Re-written Because The Old One Was Crap.
1. Prologue: Enter Damia

**In Loving Memory Of Twitch:**

**Prologue **

Jakii: Hello Everyone. I Know I've Written This Before But It Turned Out To Be A Total Flop So I'm Re-writing It Now. I Hope You All Like It And I Do Accept Flames.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was getting late. So late that her room has become encased in pure shadow. She hasn't even realized how long she has been there. Minutes? Hours? It doesn't matter, not now. In her arms a tiny creature lay gasping for his last breaths. Even at seven years old she knows she can do nothing for him. So she sits and holds him as the tears pour from her eyes.

She lifts her eyes just slightly to see the mess her room has become. His illness had been messy, and probably quite painful. Blood covered her bed and the floor in a grim crimson. Another tear slips from her eyes as she thinks of how he must be suffering.

She kisses the top of his head and his floppy ears perk up a little. "Still have a little life left in you I see." She says out loud. She smiles as a flicker of hope finds it's way in her heart, though she knows it is in vain. He will die, tonight most likely, but a little hope never hurt.

Her mind begins to wander back to the first signs of this illness. Her mother had said it was worms and he'd be fine in just a couple of days. _I guess you were wrong about that one. _A loud gasp takes her from her thoughts. She realizes it is almost time. She holds him closer to her as she peers out the window. From the corner of her eye she sees it move. What 'it' is she doesn't know but it sent shivers up her spine. She looks away from the window to find it standing in the corner of her room.

A part of her wants to scream, but she can't. She had never been one to voice herself even if she was terrified. 'It' stepped forward revealing itself to be a large shadow with piercing yellow eyes. A voice whispered inside her head. '_Give me Orrin…' _She looks up at him confused and questions him mentally. _'Who are you talking about?' _The whispers grew louder and more impatient repeating _'Give me Orrin…' _It pointed a shadowed claw towards the dog she held in her arms. Her eyes widen as she realizes what he wants. _'No' _she says, her stubborn nature winning over her fear. The creatures eyes glow angrily as it raised a claw preparing to strike. The claw came down and she cowers down pulling her dying puppy closer.

Damia woke startled from the intensity of her dream. She remembered that night very well now, her mother opened the door and the creature disappeared. They buried Twitch beside her favorite tree. The creature stayed there for three days and then she never saw it again. Afterwards, the glass, which had been used to cover his grave site, cracked. She never told anyone about it. Not that they would have ever believed her.

'_Why did I have that dream? That was thirteen years ago, and I've not had trouble with that creature since then.' _She thinks back to where they had buried Twitch. The city destroyed that entire neighborhood, because they thought it would make a great park. '_Since when are buildings torn down for parks.' _Then she remembers it had been the worst part of town, anything would have been better than what was there.

'_I wonder if I should tell my Mom…No I don't need a trip to the looney bin.' _She thinks as she drifts back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jakii: Short I Know But Still What Do You Think??


	2. It Begins

**In Loving Memory Of Twitch:**

**It Begins **

Jakii: Hello Peoples. This One Is Longer. Okies I Hope U Like It.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Darkness had hit the city park hours ago and technically the park had closed as well, but that didn't matter to Hiei. He continued to train in the solitude of the forestry without the worry of being interrupted. "Hello Hiei."

Or not. "What do you want baka onna?" He said as he fought an invisible enemy. "Nothing, really. I was just checking on you. You are normally home by now." Botan said, a little shaky. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. He had been harboring feelings for her for several years but knew it would never work out between the two of them. She was just to perfect and deserved someone who was the same.

"Oh. Well, you know, you're my friend. You're always gonna matter." She said a blush forming as she smiled sweetly. "Hn." was his only reply before sheathing his sword. _'Of course. I'm her friend.' _Her smile dropped as she looked at his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked her voice filled with concern. His face quickly reverted back to it's emotionless mask. "Hn." he disappeared. She sighed. _'Will he ever know how I feel for him'_

Hiei ran to the small man-made pond in the center of the forest. He bent down beside it and began to wash his face. He wasn't sure how he would get rid of the still growing emotions for the ferry onna. He didn't even know how he got them in the first place. They drove him to the brink of insanity every time he was near her, just knowing he could never be with her.

"_It's love Hiei…" _He remembered Kurama had told him, though he wasn't to sure Kurama even knew what love was. Sure he was a very wise fox demon, but he never had a lasting relationship a far as Hiei knew. Of course he had never been able to prove the fox wrong when it came to matters of the heart.

A screech in the distance brought Hiei from his thoughts. He grasped his sword and faced in the direction of the ear-splitting racket. Almost instantly it stopped and Hiei watched as a large shadow fled in the opposite direction and disappeared. He was debating on whether or not to follow it's scent when another noise caught his attention.

The bushes in front of him began to rustle violently. Hiei walked towards the bush and reached in. He felt something warm and furry and decided to pick it up. When he did he saw a small dog with short light brown and white hair. Normally he would have put it back and thought nothing of it, but this creature seemed different. He pulled it up and looked it in the eye. When he did he froze as a powerful surge of energy pulsed through him.

Botan flew toward Genkai's temple ready for a hot bath and the comfort of her bed, and then her communicator went off. She stopped her oar and pulled her communicator from her kimono with a sigh. "Botan here." she said in her usual cheery manner, though she wasn't very cheery. She still couldn't get Hiei off her mind. "Botan, are you listening?" Koenma said. "Yes Koenma, I'll go check it out." She closed the communicator. She turned around and headed back toward the park. Koenma had told her to check out a mysterious source of energy as well as strange noises.

She landed inside the park gate and exchanged her oar for a bat, making sure she'd be ready to fight if it were a demon attack. "I wonder where Hiei is." She thought out loud. She began walking into the forest without noticing the shadow following her every move.

A suddenly burst of light from the middle of the park caught her attention and she took of running toward it. She got to the place and saw no demons. Looking to her left she saw Hiei propped up against a tree. "Hiei. Hiei." She called to him repeatedly but got no reply. unconscious with a sleeping puppy in his lap. She could have laughed but Hiei's condition worried her.

She walked toward him as quiet as she could be, but the echo of her footsteps made her nervous. She kneeled down in front of his still form and admired the peaceful expression on his face, knowing she it would probably be the last time she saw it.

Her eyes then traveled to the little fuzz ball on his lap. _'Its so cute! I wonder if it's Hiei's. Oh what am I thinking Hiei would never own a puppy, but then where did he come from?' _She picked up the tiny creature and brought it up to her face. _'Seems harmless.' _She thought. _"_I guess that rules you out little guy." She smiled as the puppy licked her face.

She walked away from Hiei and pulled out her communicator. "Koenma, I saw the energy you were talking about and whatever it was attacked Hiei." She reported. The little puppy became agitated and yipped in her arms. "What was that?" Koenma asked. "Oh! When I came here this adorable little puppy was asleep in his lap. See." She put the communicator in the puppy's face, who licked it and yipped again. Botan giggled at his antics while Koenma just groaned. "Botan, please keep on task. Get Hiei to Genkai's temple and stay with him until he wakes up, then I want every bit of information you can take from him. Understand?" He asked. "Yes sir! I'm on it." She said as she closed the communicator.

She placed the puppy on the ground and summoned her oar. "Oh well little buddy duty calls and we must depart," She grinned down at him. "Maybe we will see each other again one day." She walked towards Hiei and pulled him over her shoulder. _'Hiei's gonna kill me if he finds out I carried him.' _She giggled at the thought. Placing him on the oar, she immediately wished she had something more suitable to carry him on. _'This is gonna be a rough ride.' _She flew off as fast as she could hoping her drained energy wouldn't cause her any trouble, unbeknownst to her she was being followed by a shadow with yellow eyes.

A light shone through the tall windows of Genkai's temple. Hiei lay on his deep crimson bed sheets and black comforter. The walls were the same crimson color and resembled freshly spilled blood. It was the way he always liked it. Not that Botan could ever understand that, it was so.. _'Depressing.'_ she thought as she looked around. Her eyes landed on Hiei's dreaming form. _'How can you seem so peaceful in sleep when you are always so rigid in life?' _She wondered. In fact this state was all to strange to her. She had seen him before in his sleep and he always had a scowl or frown across his face. _'Well maybe he's just having a good dream.' _She hoped that was the case, but something told her it wasn't. Something told her that the blast from the park had something to do with Hiei's unique state.

Hiei began to stir and his eyes fluttered open slowly. Botan rose to her feet excited that he was waking so soon.

Hiei sat up in bed and looked around. In her excitement she began to let out a barrage of questions. "How are you? What happened? Feeling any better? Where did that puppy come from? What were you doing? Who knoc…" She stopped when she looked him in the eyes. She read nothing but confusion in them. "Do you even know who you are?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jakii: So You Can Probably Guess What's Happened Here. Just Incase You Haven't Though I Won't Tell Ya. :P Will Update Soon.


	3. Lost Memory

**In Loving Memory Of Twitch:**

**Lost Memory and Meeting Damia**

Jakii: Okay Welcome Back. I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When she looked him in the eyes, she read nothing but confusion, "Do you even know who you are?"

He just stared back at her with wide eyes. She withheld a giggle at the child-like expression on his face. _'And I thought he couldn't get any cuter' _She thought. As that thought crossed her mind a blush spread across the dumbfounded Hiei's face.

He stared at her in wonder, "How did you do that?" "Do What?" She asked. "You just talked without moving your mouth." He answered not bothering to mention what she had said. A nervous look swept across her already upset face. _'Oh dear it looks like his Jagan is still active.' _She thought. "My what?" She sighed.

Kurama sat alone in his room at Genkai's temple. He had lived there for several years now, after convincing his mother that it was a dormitory for a college nearby. Of course that had only been partly true. There was a college nearby, and he never said he was going to the college. He had felt terrible for lying to her but the truth would probably hurt her more.

At this time he was thinking of a certain blue-haired ice maiden, though knowing Hiei would have his head should he try. A powerful flood of emotion and longing came every time she entered his mind. He adored everything about her. Her smile, her innocence, her determination; he had never really known what love truly felt like, though he spoke of it constantly. Surely this was the real thing. He just wasn't sure how he could convince Hiei that he was good for Yukina. Or even if he was able too, would Yukina accept him? He had never feared rejection so badly.

He stuffed his face in the pillow and sighed. _'She will never love me.' _A knock at the door forced Kurama from his place. He fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes before walking to the door and answering. "Oh Yukina. How may I help you?" He asked, genuinely delighted by the sight of her at his door. She smiled shyly, a pink tint rising to her face.

"Hello Kurama, I was wondering if we could…" she stopped herself as her face turned several shades of red, "I mean would you like some tea?" she sighed. _'This is so hard, Kazuma made it seem so easy to do.' _

She remembered back to the talk she had with Kuwabara in the park just a few days back. He had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out and she asked him why. That lead t o a conversation about love and how it felt to be in love. _"I think I'm in love with Kurama then…" _She had told him immediately regretting it when she say his face fall in disgrace. She automatically apologized but he said there was no need. After that he gave her suggestions to help her find out if Kurama felt the same. _"Thank you so much Kazuma, your such a great friend."_ She exclaimed as she hugged him.

Kurama smiled half-heartedly, hoping she had had more to say. "Sure." he replied as he stepped through and closed the door behind him. _'I can dream I suppose'_ He thought as he walked at Yukina's side down the hall. The silence was soon interrupted by a distressed Botan running down the hall. "Kurama! Kurama! Help, there is something wrong with Hiei!" Kurama let out a frustrated sigh. _'It never ends' _

Kurama entered the room expecting there to be blood, or at least an unconscious Hiei. Instead there he sat in bed looking around with a seemingly interminable dumbstruck look across his face. Kurama arched a eyebrow at this. It wasn't like Hiei to show weakness, and confusion was a definite weakness.

"Hiei? Are You Alright." Hiei looked up at him. After speaking with Botan he learned that was his name and that she was a good friend of his, worthy of trust. _'I'm lucky for that, she's very beautiful.' _he thought. He felt jealousy spike a little when Kurama came in but concealed it. He was in no position to fight for what didn't belong to him. Kurama checked his vital signs and began asking questions.

"Do you remember anything at all?" He started

Hiei shook his head.

"Do any of us look familiar."

Hiei nodded slightly, which told him that his memories were simply locked away and would take time to return. It also told him that someone would have to take care of him until then.

"Which of us do you feel most comfortable with?"

Hiei grasped at Botan's hand. She blushed a little at the warm feeling and simultaneous shivers it sent throughout her entire body. Kurama smirked. _'Even without any memory of her he still feels a connection.' _"Well Botan I guess you will have to take care of Hiei while he is recovering." Kurama said. Her eyes widened, "But Kurama, I can't take care of him I have work to do, and besides all we have to do is show him around and be there if he has questions, right? He isn't injured." she pleaded. A hurt look swept across Hiei's face as he gripped her hand a little tighter. Botan looked at him and sighed. _'I suppose Koenma would give me the time off to take care of Hiei. He is an important member of the team.' _"Alright."

Kurama turned and walked out of the room with Yukina. "Are you sure he'll be alright?" she asked, concerned. "Yes, the fact that he recognizes us, even if he doesn't know where from, tells me it's only a matter of time before his memories return. He probably just hit his head." He grinned at the peculiarity of the statement. _'Hiei being overcome by a simple knock on the head.' _

"Alright then Hiei, are you hungry?" Botan asked with forced enthusiasm. He shook his head and pulled her onto the bed to sit beside him. "You need anything at all?" He shook his head again pulling her closer to him. _'I wonder why he hasn't spoken yet. It's not like he's deaf, and he understands us.' _She turned to look him in the eyes. "How come your not talking?" She asked as she neared his face. He blinked. _'Good question' _"I don't know." He said. She smiled nervously. _'this is gonna be fun.' _

"Hey man, I'm sorry about Yukina." Yusuke said to a slouched over Kuwabara. "It's alright. I just could've sworn it would work out between us." Yusuke sighed. He knew it wouldn't have. It wasn't so much Kuwabara as it was Yukina. She always had an admiring look when Kurama came around. To Yusuke the attraction had been obvious, he'd seen it in Keiko's eyes.

Looking over at his friend an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I've got an idea! Let's hit the arcade." He said hoping it would get his mind off the ice maiden. Even being over 21 years old they both still loved to play video games, even if it got them weird stares from the children and mothers there. "I don't know Urameshi, I'm not really up for it right now." Kuwabara replied, still looking at the ground. "Oh come on, You just know I'll beat you." Yusuke teased. Kuwabara huffed in distress. "Maybe tomorrow." He said as he walked away. "But…"

'_I've got to figure out something to get him out of this rut.' _Yusuke thought as he watched his friend walk away.

Kuwabara had been walking for so long that darkness had taken over the city. He hadn't even realized he it until someone bumped into him and brought him from his stupor. It was then he also realized he was lost. Looking down he saw that the person had fallen down. A girl with short chocolate-colored hair and eyes like molten gold looked up at him, with a surprised expression. "Oh sorry about that." She said.

Botan took in a deep breath. Only a few hours and Hiei had already become a hassle. His constant questions left her winded from endless explanations. Hiei left out a little snore. _'Well at least he's asleep now.' _She said. She was beginning to understand why Hiei always told her to shut up. It was so irritating, but she was glad he trusted her enough. She wondered if that meant he trusted her before, or even thought of her as a friend. _'Oh that's silly. Hiei doesn't believe in friends.'_ She sighed again and stood up. _'I guess I can go take a shower while he's sleeping.' _She took one more look at him before leaving the room.

Kurama left Yukina deciding it was about time for him to start getting ready for bed. Then something hit him. _'Where is Kuwabara?' _Yusuke had returned two hours before, but Kuwabara was nowhere in sight. Lost in thought he didn't see Botan backing out of Hiei's room. "Oh hello Kurama." She said a little tired. "Hello Botan, how is everything going with Hiei?" He replied noting the exasperated look on her face. "It's alright, I'm just not used to Hiei talking so much." She giggled, "Tomorrow I think I'll take him to the park I found him at and see if anything rings a bell." Kurama nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight Botan." "Goodnight Kurama." He turned to walk away. "Oh wait have you seen Kuwabara. I haven't seen him all day."

He asked her. "No but I'm sure he's fine." She said as she smiled and walked into her room. _'I hope your right.'_

Kuwabara stared into her eyes, so lost in them he didn't even realize she was asking him for help. "Excuse me." She said, "Are you ok?" She had managed to stand on her own, but still had to look up to him as she only stood just below his chest. "Hello?" She said as she waved a hand in his face. He snapped out of it, "O-oh. Hi I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. "No I'm fine. Are you ok though? You kinda spaced out there for a while." She smiled as sweet as she could. "Uh yeah I'm fine." He replied nervously.

She smiled again and looked down to find she'd splattered mud all over her pants. "Oi, crap. And I love these pants. Oh well, I'll just have to rinse them out when I get home." She said, talking to herself. "Um, would you like someone to walk you. It's getting dark and bad stuff happens to pretty girls when it gets dark." Kuwabara said nervously. _'Oh crap why did I just say that.' _He though mentally slapping himself for speaking at all. "Uh well I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said, "but I suppose it won't kill me to have some company."

She picked up her notebook which had fallen a couple feet away, before turning around with an outstretched hand. "What's your name?" He took her hand timidly and replied, "Kazuma Kuwabara. Yours?" "Damia Camiara."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jakii: So Now Damia Meets The Yu Yu Gang, Or At least Kuwabara Of The Yu Yu Gang. How Did Ya Like It? Or Didn't Like It? Suggestions And Opinions Needed Peoples. ; )


End file.
